


Ascension of the Spirit

by Ninjam117



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Cover Art, Demons, Double Penetration, Exorcism, Fisting, M/M, Possession, Thiefshipping, blowjob, butt stuff, eventual tornshipping, implied angstshipping, magical hijinks, porn with faint plot, story art inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjam117/pseuds/Ninjam117
Summary: Malik has to make a quick deal with a demon to defeat the devil
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick spoopy thing because why not. Just wanted an excuse to draw spoopy sexy cover art.

As the candles relit themselves in the once darkened room, Malik was standing in front of the hastily drawn magic circle in his apartment living room. A figure was sitting in the center, crouched low as if to attack. Malik stayed still as he waited for it to move.

Red glowing eyes honed in on him. The creature launched itself forward. Malik was prepared however, thick leather straps twisting around the creature as soon as it stepped out of the circle. It flopped to the ground with a loud thud.

“Fuck!” it shouted before looking up to Malik with a glower, “You must be some of magician or something to be so prepared.”

“No. Just precautions from an overenthusiastic boyfriend of mine.” Malik smirked. He crouched down next to the other. The candle light was bright enough to show the creature’s features. It had the appearance of a white haired man with pale skin, though the horns poking from his head and claws said otherwise. Even more so with how his skin darkened up to his elbows and knees like a second skin. The other started to chuckle.

“Oh yes I’m sure you mortals know all that comes with summoning demonic horrors.” He leered. “So what is it that you want? Money? Power? I can’t give you those things right away but I can at least-”

Malik reached down and grabbed a fist of the other’s hair. It felt strangely light, like ash or smoke. Nevertheless, Malik kept his grip firm as he steeled his gaze.

“Listen demon. I need you to... Take care of something for me. And I’m here to make a deal with you,” he said slowly, “You know of other demons? You can see them as well?”

The demon got up onto his knees, Malik letting go. The other hummed a little as his eyes trailed lazily around the room. 

“... You could say that,” he purred, “It depends on what you have in mind. And if it’s urgent I suggest you loosen these restraints-”

“Those stay on until we form a pact,” Malik said, “Now. Tell me your name.”

The demon glanced at him. “You sure you don’t want to name me? I won’t be here for long-”

“Name. Now.”

“Bakura.” 

Malik traced something on the ground with a piece of chalk. It fizzled away as soon as he completed the last character. He took out a marker and leaned over the demon.

“Ah. Looks like that boyfriend of yours knows more than cheap parlor tricks,” the demon said as Malik traced letters onto the back of its neck. Malik ignored him, leaning back to make sure everything was still in place. He sighed briefly.

“Alright,” he said, tossing the chalk and marker aside, “The conditions if I win is that you help me get rid of another demon.”

“Another demon? Lemme guess. You’re lonely and regularly invite demons for some house parties and now one won’t go away-”

Malik grabbed one of the leather straps along the demon’s chest and drew him closer. He grit his teeth, trying to stay calm.

“Listen. Bakura,” Malik said slowly, “The terms are if I win. You help me with an exorcism. No questions asked.”

Bakura clicked his tongue, “Fine. Be a spoilsport. But if _I_ win. I get to claim your body for my own.”

“Done.”

Bakura blinked before frowning. “Seriously? You’re gonna agree just like that?”

“I don’t plan on losing,” Malik said with a grin, pulling Bakura closer, “Cause this is an endurance game. You’re not allowed to come before I do.” 

For emphasis, Malik trailed his free hand down the other’s body, resting it on Bakura’s thigh. He had noticed earlier that the demon was nude, but didn’t make a big deal out of it. If anything, this worked to his advantage. The demon tried to hold back a shudder, a blush already faintly appearing. 

"Oh. Interesting test," Bakura said, eyes flicking back to the other, "I like it! Though I'm also not about to lose."

Malik smirked. Despite the demon's boast, he could already tell this would be a lot easier than he thought. At least this would be quick.

After all. He needed to save his boyfriend.

Bakura arched away from Malik’s touch when nails dug into skin, though he couldn’t get far with his limbs still strapped together by the leather restraints. Malik wasn’t surprised they worked, considering how he had a shaky test run just a few hours ago. Bakura’s arms twisted about, though that made the leather tighten.The blush on his face intensified.

“Oh. Is pain a turn on for you?” Malik asked, both hands now gripping onto Bakura’s outer thighs. Bakura bit his lip, fangs glistening. Malik tilted the other’s head up slightly.

“I’ll give you a kiss if you promise not to bite.”

“How about I bite your neck and rip it out instead?” Bakura leered. He gasped when Malik’s hand trailed down to his nipple and twisted. 

“Aww. I thought you’d be game. Didn’t think you’d want to hurt the body you’d possess,” Malik said as his fingers made circles around the raised bud.

“Who says I’m gonna completely possess your body? It’s more valuable to someone who’d need it,” Bakura said, “Though I guess I ought to play your little game a bit more on the offense.”

Malik raised a brow before he was suddenly pulled back against the floor by his shirt collar. He let out a gasp, the demon straddling his hips. Malik saw something move above the demon.

“Having a tail is cheating.” Malik glowered. Bakura tsked.

“Not my fault. It comes with the job.”

Bakura’s tongue rolled out from his lips. He leaned down and traced a path from Malik’s collarbone to his chin. Malik shuddered, Bakura ground his ass down against Malik’s clothed cock.

“Should’ve known better than to pick a battle with me-mph!”

Malik reached up and grabbed a hold of the demon’s face before smashing their lips together. The demon’s cheeks felt hot against his palms. Malik moaned into it, the demon parting his lips. Bakura’s tongue was deft in his mouth, but instead of being grossed out by its length, Malik ended up bucking his hips upward. Bakura responded with a groan.

Moving his hands to the demon’s ass, Malik hoisted the other up onto the sofa. The demon’s ankles still had leather bonds, but there was enough leverage for Malik to spread Bakura’s legs as he knelt next to the couch. 

“Going for the quick and easy? I’m not hard enough to come from that right away.” Bakura smirked, though his twitching cock said otherwise. Malik sucked on two of his fingers before digging them into Bakura’s ass. Bakura bit his lip, already meeting Malik’s shallow thrusts as he hitched his hips up.

“I’m not hurting you am I?” Malik asked, debating on reaching over and grabbing lube from under the cushion. Bakura had a look of genuine surprise. It was quickly replaced by a dismissed wave of his tail as he looked away.

“I’m a demon. That doesn’t matter.”

In response, Malik let his free hand rest on the place where Bakura’s heart would’ve laid. It slowly went to Bakura’s cheek, cupping it softly. Their eyes met. Despite trying to seem apathetic to Malik’s actions, the mortal could see the loneliness that was buried in the crimson eyes. 

“... _They’re beautiful.”_ Malik breathed softly. “ _You’re eyes. They remind me of the moment before the sun sets and the stars come out.”_

Bakura’s gaze softened. He didn’t look away, though he scoffed.

“ _Didn’t think you knew how to speak in the old ways,”_ he said. “ _Something else this boyfriend taught you?”_

“ _Not quite. I know a thing or two when it comes to old magic. Feel free to call out to the gods in a moment.”_

In a less feverish manner, Malik leaned down and gave Bakura a slow, gentle kiss. He could feel the demon relax underneath him, especially as he slowly thrusted his fingers. The candle light flickered softly, as if in time with their movements. When he added a third, the demon pulled away with a gasp. 

“Ah! Ah… Oh…” He breathed. Malik could see sweat glistening against Bakura’s pale skin. His free hand rubbed at Bakura’s chest. He leaned down and gave soft nips to Bakura’s exposed neck. 

“Ngn… _Harder_ ,” Bakura said breathily. Malik saw the demon’s cock rising. Like his claws, it was dark as soot, ridges on the top and bottom. Malik pulled away, Bakura giving a brief whine. Malik’s lip twitched at the sound, but ignored it in favor of drenching his fingers and opposite palm in oil. 

He returned to Bakura’s side, but instead of continuing, Malik started to rub his oiled palm against Bakura’s cock. Bakura groaned, twisting against the leather that was shining in sweat. 

“You already desperate?” Malik asked before sucking below Bakura’s collarbone. Bakura couldn’t respond, mouth agape in pleasure. Malik thrusted his fingers back in, adding a fourth. Bakura started to thrash about, his tail barely avoiding smacking Malik in the face. 

“Agh. Ngh…” Bakura moaned. Malik could feel his own erection straining against his pants. He knew he wouldn’t last long if he loosened his belt even a little bit. The sight of Bakura’s alabaster muscles straining against the black leather and his mouth agape with soft pleas was overwhelming. But he had to withstand being uncomfortable for just a moment more. 

Malik added his thumb. Bakura’s back arched as he gasped. Precum was dripping from the tip of his obsidian shaded cock and onto Malik’s hand as the mortal continued. He squeezed lightly and stroked fast.

“ _Bakura.”_ Malik sighed. “ _Come for me. Bakura._

It only took three quick thrusts of Malik’s fist before Bakura was screaming in pleasure. The demon came hard in Malik’s hand. Hearing the desperation in the demon’s cries was enough for Malik to withdraw and hastily undo his pants. 

As soon as the khakis dropped to his thighs, Bakura’s tail wrapped around Malik’s waist and brought him closer. Bakura leaned over, cheeks still red hot as his tongue lolled out onto Malik’s cock. He lapped at the tip, tugging Malik forward enough to deepthroat him. Malik watched, staring open mouthed as Bakura moaned shamelessly loud.

Bakura's tail curled up into Malik's shirt and caressed his chest. Malik threw his head back when Bakura's tongue curled around his shaft. The shadows made from the candlelight danced in his vision, hips thrusting just enough to meet the demon's sucks. Malik couldn’t handle the intense heat that built around him. He buried his hands into Bakura's hair, coming down the demon’s throat.

Malik leaned forward, gasping as his muscles loosened. He parted Bakura’s hair, watching the markings on Bakura’s neck fade slightly. The demon held still for a few seconds before pulling away. He licked his lips.

“Looks like you win,” he said breathily, “I guess we get to have an exorcism.”

Malik nodded, though he felt rather boneless as he got to his feet and pulled up his pants. He went to the chalk circle and erased two of the markings. The bindings around Bakura’s arms and feet faded away. Bakura stood up, stretching out.

“Alright,” he said, tail swinging a bit, “Where’s this demon of yours?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elongated backstory chapter because the bois need to suffer

_Malik first met Ryou when they were children._

_Ryou’s father was an avid researcher of old ruins, traveling the world on behalf of universities to obtain knowledge. It was at the end of spring when they had shown up in Egypt wanting to see the ruins of one of the tombs. The researcher and his two children. Malik didn’t really care about any of that however._

_They spent everyday playing and wandering the town without a real care in the world. Ryou and his sister would tell Malik about the world beyond the deserts. Malik in turn would show Ryou what secrets lingered in the tombs. Normal kids would probably run away in terror at the idea of speaking to the dark. Not Ryou. He was different._

_All too soon the business Ryou’s father had conducted was wrapped up and Malik had to say bye to his friend. For awhile he was alone again, required to study the old ways from his father. He was fortunate to be allowed into public school for later years._

_Eventually, Malik had the desire to attend school abroad after his sister left four years prior. He was still in his final year of high school when his father refused the request._

_“You don’t need to go anywhere,” his father said, “your role is to inherit my role. And that’s staying here. Why would you need to leave.”_

_Still, Malik didn’t give up, eventually getting into a few programs abroad. On instinct he accepted to go to Japan. Or maybe it was fate. After all, it was a miracle he even got enough money for a plane ticket to leave in the middle of the night._

_Within his first week of school he ran straight into a friend from that childhood summer years ago. With a stroke of luck they happened to be at the bookstore at the same time. For a moment Malik was scared that he wouldn’t be recognized. But to his shock, Ryou smiled and said hello like a day hadn’t passed. They got coffee that afternoon together._

_The pair took classes. The next year they moved in together to save some money. Malik even got in contact with his sister who moved back to work in Cairo. Everything seemed to be going so well._

_But then Ryou’s sister got in an accident._

_She was planning on visiting for Ryou’s birthday. That morning there was a pile up accident on the main road that injured most of the drivers and passengers. She was the only casualty._

_Ryou was in shambles, although his father was worse off. He didn’t even speak to Ryou, instead sending messages from an assistant, who said the man had holed himself up in his office. He never made an appearance at the wake. Malik cursed his name at night when he’d hear Ryou trying to call._

_“He’s just busy,” Ryou would say, “He’s busy…”_

_Ryou ended up taking time off from school after that. Malik couldn’t blame him, and decided to pull himself from classes as well. Seeing Ryou so broken twisted his heart, and he wasn’t about to go on with his days as if everything was fine._

_Later Malik would find out that was the reason he became drawn into the occult._

_Malik knew Ryou had a hobby of looking into the supernatural. So when it came to getting his mind off things, Malik was quick to tell stories from his youth. Usually they were about the things he would see in the tombs, though Malik wrote it off as his imagination as a child. He showed Ryou the few objects and books his sister sent him after she went back to Egypt. Mostly old antiques in Malik's opinion. Still it took both their minds off the tragedy for a little while. Ryou even made a little book of all the little spells and incantations Malik told him, along with a few other things he casually researched. Malik thought it was a cute gesture._

_That close time was also when Malik realized his feelings for Ryou were stronger than just mutual friendship. Sure they didn’t really go out, but being able to spend the weekends watching horror movies and eating take out made Malik realize that was all he needed if it was with Ryou. Their fourth “date” was when they finally admitted feelings for each other._

_They had been halfway watching Noroi when Ryou leaned over to grab the chips when their noses bumped together. Malik could remember how quickly his heart leapt out of his chest. Ryou apologized and leant away, but Malik kept an arm wrapped around his shoulders._

_He couldn’t remember who initiated the kiss, just that they ended up falling on the floor. Malik ended up spraining his ankle._

_Two months later an exhibit opened up in the city’s museum. Malik’s sister sent him a message about it, saying that if he asked for the curator then he could get in for free._

_“You want to go to the museum?” Ryou asked._

_“Yeah. I mean. I’d like to go with you? If you want. I know going out a lot isn’t your thing but I thought since it’s an exhibit on Egypt-“_

_Ryou laughed. “Are you. Asking me to go out with you?”_

_Ironically, that was the first real date that he took Ryou on._

_Apparently the curator was a colleague of Malik’s sister. He had a rather intimidating look to him, though he was quick to be welcoming. He showed all the works that was brought in. Similar to the objects Malik received, though obviously holding more importance._

_“Don’t worry. They’re just replicas,” the curator, Rishid, said, “Your sister wanted to make sure that the originals stayed in the homelands. Another one of her cohorts came along as well I’m sure he can give you a proper lesson on the histories.”_

_Malik wasn’t interested, but Ryou seemed to be. He even talked with the other researcher there about Egypt. Malik was sure that he had to be the one to tell Ryou about the rituals that supposedly summoned spirits._

_Because after that, Ryou started spending more time out and about at the museum and library. Malik didn’t think anything of it, figuring Ryou was done with being sad and wanted to move on. Maybe he would even enroll in classes again._

_Instead, Malik had come back from the gym one day and noticed an extra pair of shoes at the door. Ryou was talking to someone in the kitchen, and sounded happy._

_“Hi Malik,” Ryou had said with a smile that would soon rarely appear. “I was just talking to your cousin-“_

_“Actually I’m heading out.”_

_Malik openly stared at the other young man there. He could’ve easily been younger than them with how carefree he spoke. But there was something about his eyes that made Malik… Defensive._

_“Who was that?” Malik asked when he left._

_“Aigami. He said he was your distant cousin on your father’s side. He came to see the exhibit and-”_

_That should’ve been his second hint. But instead of wondering how a relative like that found him, Malik let his jealousy get the better of him._

_He played off that he didn’t mind Ryou hanging out with his supposed cousin, and instead withdrew to himself. After that introduction, Aigami seemed to spend a lot of time around the apartment, which irked Malik. He spoke freely about Egypt and the occult, though Malik wrote it off as him humoring Ryou._

_With those two hanging around in the apartment, Malik decided to go out on the weekends. He knew Ryou wouldn’t say anything about it if neither of them acknowledged it, and that’s probably why Malik ignored the signs that something more was going on with those small visits._

_One summer day he noticed that the apartment was eerily quiet. He came back from getting groceries, wanting to try and make dinner and noticed an opened box at the door. It was from his “cousin."_

_Malik chucked the box in the trash, but was curious about what was in the package. Instead he found Ryou in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror. He didn’t acknowledge Malik, and there was something off about how he stood._

_Again, Malik could’ve done something but decided to make noodles. He got worried when Ryou didn’t come for dinner right away, but shook it off when he did eventually shuffle into the room and sat down._

_“So what was this thing that Aigami wanted to give us?”_

_“...”_

_“Ryou? Is something the matter?”_

_“... I don’t feel good. I think. I think I’ll go to bed.”_

_“But it’s only six?”_

_Within a week things took a turn for the worst. Malik suddenly got the weird feeling that something was following him around the apartment. He could swear he heard footsteps right behind him when he walked. Always a half-step after as if to show he was being followed. It’d suddenly get cold despite it being the middle of the summer. He started sleeping with the lights on._

_The third night he swore that something was standing over him. The next day he ran out and grabbed an ofuda from one of the local shrines. There was one set up in the spare room for Amane’s shrine, but when Malik checked it had ripped. He replaced it, and ended up looking in Ryou’s book for something similar to reassure himself._

_That night something started violently banging at his door. Malik decided to tell Ryou. However, Ryou stopped coming out of his room to spend time with Malik. He would go through the motions of coming to eat and such, but the light in his eyes seemed to drain away. Malik was selfish again, deciding not to say anything. Instead he decided to try and surprise Ryou in hopes of raising the other’s spirits._

_The fourth night he glanced into Ryou’s room, hoping he was still awake for them to watch a movie and snuggle. He nearly screamed when he saw Ryou just standing in the middle of his darkened room, left hand bleeding out. There was a craft knife on the floor_

_Malik had to hurry Ryou to the bathroom to hastily patch up his hand. The entire time Ryou stared blankly down at the floor as if he were sleeping with his eyes open._

_“Ryou? Ryou what happened?”_

_“... Huh?”_

_“Ryou your hand-“_

_“I… I think… A package came for us. Aigami said it was a gift from Professor Shin.”_

_Malik figured his answer was from blood loss. Unsure of why Ryou would cut his hand open, accidentally or intentionally, Malik knew he had to do something now._

_He offered for Ryou to stay with him in his room. Ryou refused for the first time._

_The fifth night Ryou started screaming. Malik jerked awake and rushed into his room. He swore he was half asleep, thinking the bed was moving on its own while Ryou thrashed unnaturally around. Malik barely took a step inside when it stopped. His foot was swept out from under him, dragging him around the room. Somehow he managed to get away before grabbing Ryou and retreating into the hallway. He sat there while Ryou sobbed into his chest, both of them passing out for an hour._

_When he woke up and Ryou wandered to the kitchen, Malik ended up looking_ _in Ryou’s book, knowing that he wrote about all types of supernatural things. That had to be the explanation. At one point he found a protection rune that he marked on the back of his bedroom door when he noticed something red leaking out from below it._

_The second he opened it Ryou was standing there in the hall._

_Malik screamed on instinct. Ryou’s upper arm was bleeding. Thin streams trickled down onto the floor._

_“... Malik.”_

_There was something wrong in Ryou’s eyes as he spoke. Malik's hands were shaking._

_“Can you come sleep with me. I don’t feel good.”_

_"R-Ryou l-let's get- you need to go to the hospital-"_

_"I'm tired. Can we just go to bed..."_

_Ryou refused to leave the apartment. Malik refused to go in Ryou’s room. Instead, Malik bandaged up Ryou's arm and led him to the living room where they stayed until the morning light was peeking out. It was only then did Malik notice a mark on Ryou’s leg. At first it looked like a bruise. But then he realized it looked like a swollen bite._

_“We should get that checked out,” he had said. Ryou ignored him. Malik turned the TV on for him, waiting until he was dozing._

_His instincts told him that there was something wrong in Ryou’s room. As quietly as he could Malik looked inside. It was cold. And he found what was causing it all._ _Malik called his sister as he stood there in the hall. Anger and lack of sleep got the better of him._

_“Why would you send something like that with your exhibit?!” he had accused, wanting to shout._

_“What are you talking about? Malik what’s wrong?”_

_“You sent something from the Valley of the Kings- you sent something from the nameless pharaoh’s tomb! How could you do that for some- were you the one to do it or was it this other professor, Shin?”_

_“Malik calm down. I... Didn’t send anything from the Valley of the Kings- Who’s Shin?”_

_Malik had to take a second to collect himself. Despite wanting to scream, his voice shrank down._

_“... What?”_

_“I asked who Shin was. I never worked with anyone but Rishid on the-”_

_The phone had cut out into static. The cold chill came back._

_“ **Malik**.”_

__

_Ryou was standing at the other end of the hall. His pajama shirt was crumpled enough for Malik to see bleeding scratches on his neck. Malik tried to speak but his words died in his throat. Even with the faint morning light, the shadows around them built._

_The next minute happened so quickly._

_Ryou ran and jumped on him._

_Ryou tried to claw at his face but Malik had kicked him off._

_Malik tried to crawl into his room but Ryou jumped on his back and bit into his shoulder._

_Malik pushed him off and tripped into the room, Ryou right behind._

_Ryou barely got through the door when a thick leather strap wound itself around his ankles and he fell._

_Ryou let out a roar that shook the floor, attempting to crawl out of the room. Malik realized that it was from what he had written on the door._ _Malik grabbed a pen on his desk and scribbled on the floor. Another strap wrapped around Ryou’s wrists._

_**“FUCK YOU TOMBKEEPER FUCK YOU!”** Ryou had screamed. His eyes were bloodshot and red. Malik was shaking. He moved when Ryou- or whatever it was- stopped and jerked his wrists. Malik heard cracking. A twisted grin appeared on Ryou’s face. The leather started to rip._

_“ **Hope you have enough energy to keep a god tied down.”**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before in the tags. Faint plot around porn. We’re here for that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also we get different Ryou eye color hurrah

They barely stepped into the hallway when the temperature noticeably changed. Just an hour ago it felt as cold as the fall nights, but now it was obvious that it was reaching freezing. There was the faintest trace of frost on the picture frames’ glass, and their hot breath came out in clouds. Malik could faintly see some of the family photos that Ryou had put up. His chest twisted at the carefree smile reflected back at him.

“Yeah. Looks like you’ve nicked a bad one,” Bakura whistled. Malik ignored him, going to his room. He hesitated. With a slow breath, Malik tore the tape he had drawn more markings on away from the door and wall. Immediately the walls hummed.

The demon possessing Ryou started to thrash about as soon as the door opened, muffled roars making Malik jump. The bed shook violently, the legs already broken off hours before. Malik cringed, not quite able to look at him. Bakura peeked over his shoulder.

“Oh my. What a mess,” he cringed. 

Similar bonds on Bakura were on Ryou, though there were extras strapping him down onto the bed and one between his teeth. They had tightened to their limit, digging into Ryou’s body. His clothes tore from the pressure, bruises splotching his even paler skin. The bonds couldn’t be loosened though, not unless there was going to be a repeat of earlier that night. 

Malik’s back itched at the thought.

Bakura hovered closer, though even he seemed hesitant on getting too close.

“A lot more extra precautions on this one than me. What, afraid he’ll jump out the window?” Bakura asked, arms crossed.

Malik could only shrug and keep his eyes low. Instead his eyes stayed on the small drips of blood that stained the carpet. He cringed at seeing Ryou like this. Knowing that deep down somewhere he was probably feeling every stab of pain on top of whatever the demon was doing to him inside. Bakura wandered in the room, eyes looking around.

“A bit of a rush job. But it’s holding up,” he said, admiring the markings on the walls and ceiling. A mixture of chalk and blood was stretched all across. 

“Didn’t have much of a choice. He was trying to rip out my throat and back,” Malik said grimly. Bakura hummed before floating over to Malik.

“Ok. Now what happened and what went wrong?,” he asked, “If either of you know enough about restraining demons I doubt this was a simple mistake of playing with a ouija board or breaking some idol statue..” 

Malik sighed, then gestured towards the opposite door. Ryou’s room. He hadn’t returned to it all night, just keeping the door closed in an attempt to block that _thing_ from view.

Bakura went inside. He snapped his fingers and flames bloomed around him. The fire light made the shadows more intense. Bakura went straight in and came back out holding a gold trinket. He clicked his tongue a few times.

“Well well. Looks like you two went tomb raiding-”

“It wasn’t us. Someone gave that to Ryou.”

“And he just accepted it? That was pretty stupid.”

Malik frowned. “No. More like my distant ‘relatives’ were interested in Ryou. Don’t know how they tracked me down but…”

Malik took a seat by the desk, staring daggers at the floor. His hands clenched into fists.

“They found out I lived here and got a hold of Ryou. I didn’t think about it, even though I knew it was odd...”

That was the worse part of it. In the end this was his fault. He loved Ryou. He loved being free. But if he had known that this was what would happen if he left-

“Well. At least we can fix this,” Bakura said, waving the gold necklace in his hand, “These relatives of yours seem to know their stuff, but not enough.”

“Are. Are you sure?” Malik asked, hopeful. 

“Yeah. If this channeled the demonic god properly, you would be dead even with all these protections,” Bakura said as he glanced over at Ryou, who had stopped as if to listen. Bakura’s nose wrinkled at the stare.

“So what was it supposed to do?” Malik asked.

“Well. It’s meant to drag whoever uses it to another realm,,” the demon said, digging between his teeth, “Their soul would be taken and the selected vessel would become the host to one of the demonic gods. I guess that’s what these relatives of yours were hoping for.”

Bakura floated over to Malik. He gave the briefest, sincere smile. “Don’t worry. Your boyfriend is still alive in there.”

Malik’s lips trembled. His hands squeezed together.

“That’s why these protection spells all held up. They’re connected to his spirit. As long as he’s alive they’ll stay up.” Bakura frowned. His eyes darkened as he stared at the gold object. “But they are weakening. He’s probably fighting to get his body back. But that’s not enough. The god needs to be cast out.”

“Alright,” Malik said, standing up, “What do we do?”

“For starters. This!” 

Bakura snapped the necklace in half. The temperature plunged down. 

Ryou thrashed about again, screaming even more. Objects started flying around the room. Malik ducked down.

‘Why the fuck would you do that?!” He yelled.

“Because this is how the god gets into this realm.” Bakura explained, surprisingly calm as the gold caught fire in his hands, “Without a clear way to channel itself into your boyfriend it should get dragged back in. Obviously it’s not going to go without a fight!”

Once the necklace was reduced to smolders, Bakura bit his finger. Blood flowed freely as he circled around the bed. He made a little mark on his wrists, taking Malik’s and doing the same. 

“Now. Stand on the other side of the bed and follow what I do,” Bakura said as he drew more symbols on Ryou’s chest and forehead. Ryou’s body convulsed violently as he tried twisting out of the straps.

Malik moved, though his eyes were narrowed at the demon. “I swear if you try anything-”

“Relax. I couldn’t _try_ anything if you haven’t noticed,” Bakura said, gesturing to the leather still coiling around his own body. He held his hand out and gestured for Malik to do the same.

Bakura started to chant something, light and smoke appearing around him in a haze. Malik could feel something humming through his left arm into his body and out through his right. 

“Now this might hurt a bit. But you’re going to have to hold onto your boyfriend’s soul for me,” Bakura said. His tail swiped at the books flying at him.

“Wh-what?!”

“I said you have to hold on-”

“I heard what you said asshole!” Malik shouted just as the light fixtures started sparking, “What do you mean?! What do you mean his soul?!”

“We’re throwing the demon back into the other side. But it might just take him along,” Bakura said as he started to gesture with his hands, “We’re both going on the edge. I’ll take care of the demon. You just hold on and stay out of the way.”

Before Malik could ask anything more, the world tilted all around him. His vision drew back. And he was falling.

It was dark. 

Darkness was all around. The faint light of his bedroom faded off like a single spotlight. Malik didn’t want to look away from it, but knew he needed to.

As soon as he turned in the void, the vastness overcame him. It reminded him of the constricting tombs with the vulnerability of the open sky. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe.

A noise shocked him out of his stupor. He looked up.

From the dark was the faintest sliver of white. Malik went straight for it, recognizing the distant voice.

“L-Let go of me!” Ryou shouted. Half his body seemed to be sucked into a dark sludge that stretched into the void. Malik quickly wrapped his arms around Ryou’s chest, attempting to pull him free. Ryou jerked and turned around, relief in his tired eyes.

“M-Malik,” Ryou shakily moaned. His right hand fisted into Malik’s shirt. “Malik. Malik get out of here!”

“What- no!” Malik said, his grip loosening for a split second, “Ryou, _we_ gotta get out of here I’m not-”

Ryou was suddenly pulled in more. They both shouted in alarm. Ryou was waist deep with only his right arm free. He turned to Malik the best he could.

“Malik. Malik you have to get out of here!” he said trying to push Malik away, “This thing- I don’t know what it is but it wants you dead!”

“What?!”

“While it’s in my body I know what it wants,” Ryou said, choking on his own breath, “It wants you dead- It keeps saying you need to come back to the dark- Malik get out of here-Ah!”

Ryou was tugged in more, now chest deep. Malik grit his teeth as he pulled harder, ignoring Ryou’s pleas to run. 

“I’m not letting go! I refuse to let you go!” Malik hissed between his teeth, “I wouldn’t have spent the last seven hours summoning spirits just to let you slip away!”

He couldn’t even think about trying to run away. He wasn’t about to leave Ryou behind.

Something bubbled up from the dark. It drew itself up above the two in a wave threatening to crash down on them. When it did drop, it was like a waterfall plunging towards them. Ryou pressed his hand to Malik’s chest, desperate.

“Malik now! Get out of here!”

“No Ryou! I let you down- I can’t lose you!”

Suddenly, Malik felt something behind him. It wasn’t like the presence before, but rather a familiar one. He felt a hot breath against his ear.

“Good answer.”

There was a faint light behind him that Malik fought the urge to look at. Remembering what Bakura said he clung to Ryou with all his might as something howled out. He felt the dark ooze sink away, pulling Ryou closer as soon as it did. He felt a clawed hand run through his hair before the darkness came down around them.

The next thing he knew, Malik was staring at the ceiling.

He blinked a few times, and gasped when he realized he had been holding his breath. His body lurched up, coughing a few times. He was back in his room. Everything seemed to have calmed, though he saw no sign of Bakura. Dazed, Malik looked over to the bed.

The leather straps had faded away, leaving behind bruises and cuts stretching across Ryou’s arms and legs. Malik crawled onto the bed and took up Ryou’s limp body into his arms.

“R-Ryou,” he said softly. Ryou groaned, blinking a few times as he looked up at Malik. Malik choked back a sob when he saw those familiar rose colored eyes.

“Mal...”

Realizing that Ryou was okay and that the presence that had loomed over the two had finally lifted, pure relief wafted over Malik. He pulled Ryou to his chest, letting out a sob as tears of relief stream down his face.

~*~*~*~

“I still say you should go to the hospital.”

It was nine at night. Considerably early, though it felt like the day had been way too long. It had only been an hour after they had successfully thrown the demon out. Ryou laughed as their friend from school, Atem, started putting his medical supplies away.

“Well. It’s a little late don’t you think?” Ryou said, “I mean. It was just a bike accident after all. And it’s not like I broke anything.”

That was the excuse they came up with anyway. Atem just raised a brow as he finished putting a brace on Ryou’s worst ankle. Malik shrugged to the med student, trying to play it off more as Ryou being stubborn than anything supernatural.

On one hand they both should’ve gone to at least get checked out. But they both were also tired and just wanted to get a good night’s sleep. And Malik really didn’t want to deal with questions from nurses about claw marks on his back or why Ryou’s wrists and ankles were all sprained (among other things).

“Well. At least go in the morning,” Atem said as he stood, “That uh. Dog bite on your leg might get infected.”

With that he left. Malik showed him out and slid down the door in relief once it closed. “I’m so glad we cleaned up before that.”

Bakura suddenly appeared through the wall holding a cup of tea. “What do you mean we? I was the one doing all the work!”

“And we're grateful for that,” Ryou said from his spot on the couch. He didn’t question at all that Malik had made a deal with a demon to fight another demon. If anything, he seemed fascinated by Bakura with how different he was. “So how are you able to go through walls and still touch things?”

Bakura clicked his tongue as he handed the cup to Ryou, though there was the faintest blush on his cheeks. “It comes with the job. I’m not your regular demon.”

“Yeah. A regular demon wouldn’t lose such a simple game,” Malik said with a smirk. Bakura flipped him off. Ryou laughed, then grew bashful.

“Thanks. Both of you,” he said, then focused on Malik, “I'm sorry... I shouldn’t have trusted what Aigami said. He was just so convincing with what he said about being able to speak to spirits-”

“Aigami?” Bakura asked.

“Yeah. The guy who gave the necklace to Ryou,” Malik said, “He delivered it from someone called Shin. But that might not be his real name… Why?”

Bakura’s gaze hardened briefly. He shook his head. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Besides.”

He floated over to Malik. His gaze was soft despite the smirk on his lips.

“I’m still tied to you.”

“What are you talking about?” Malik asked. Bakura wagged his finger. He floated backwards in the air.

“We made a pact to help save your boyfriend yes,” he said thoughtfully, “But if it’s true that someone else had given the object to him, and that person isn’t dead yet-”

“Ah!” Ryou gasped, nearly dropping the cup of tea in his hands, “Mal. You didn’t use the linking spell did you?”

Malik stared at the two of them blankly, “The what?”

Bakura started to snicker as Ryou sighed deeply. Bakura ruffled the other’s hair.

“Don’t worry your pretty head off. I’m not about to possess either of you.” Bakura said as his tail waved. “Actually. I just have to do what that boyfriend of yours says for one season cycle of-.”

“It’s Malik.”

Bakura raised a brow when Malik stood and walked over to the two. “Oh now you give me your name.”

“I had to make sure that you wouldn’t trick me. Besides.” Malik tugged on Bakura’s collar and brought him flush to his body. “I want to make sure you scream my name this time. I need to thank you after all.”

Immediately Malik felt Bakura’s response twitch against his leg. Bakura turned away with a blush.

“I-I only helped because your boyfriend’s cute is all-”

Arms wrapped around Bakura’s shoulders. Ryou’s warm breath tickled his neck.

“In that case you’re practically my boyfriend too if you’re sharing rent with Malik,” he said with a grin. Malik couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of Ryou already wanting to fuck a demon despite being possessed for the past week (not that he was going to complain). He was definitely back to normal.

“You did clean the room up right?” Malik asked as he locked the door.

“Yes your highness,” Bakura mocked as he picked Ryou up, “Got rid of any trace of that ghosty ghoul of yours. If you want you can even bless it a few times, though that will sting a bit when I’m in there.”

“I’ll do it when Malik and you are out then,” Ryou said as they went down the hall. 

“Nope. I’m doing it. You’re just staying in bed after this,” Malik said as he shook his head, “Bakura might’ve fixed your broken bones, but that doesn’t mean that they’re completely healed. Remember the time I sprained my ankle on the sofa? And we had to bike together for a month?”

Ryou pouted, but didn’t say anything. Instead, Bakura sat him on the edge of the bed. He tilted Ryou’s head up.

“Don’t worry. This just means you get to lean back as I work my magic!” He smirked. Malik smacked his ass.

“Oh I’m sure you have all kinds of magic in store,” Ryou said as he climbed backwards more onto the bed. Bakura hooked his claws into Ryou’s pyjama shorts and tugged them off. He kissed Ryou’s inner thighs, hearing the rustling of clothes behind him. 

Bakura slowly made his way up, kissing up Ryou’s belly as he unbuttoned Ryou’s shirt until they were facing each other. Ryou blushed at the sight of Bakura’s tongue.

“Hope this isn’t a turn off for you.”

“On the contrary. It’s one of his kinks,” Malik said as he grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer and pulled his hair back, “Why else would the spell require something like leather?”

Ryou bit his lip, trying to hide the quirk in his smile. Bakura found it too irresistible and pressed his lips to Ryou’s. At first they were quick pecks, then Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura and deepened their kisses. Bakura was mindful of the multiple bandages on Ryou’s arm’s, instead lightly tracing lines along Ryou’s sides as he helped slip Ryou’s shirt off. He felt the other shudder.

Malik climbed up behind Bakura. His hands ran up Bakura’s thighs and gave another hearty slap. Bakura’s cock throbbed against Ryou’s.

“Glad I prepped you before this,” Malik said into Bakura’s ear. Bakura moaned, pulling away from Ryou’s mouth as he felt Malik’s fingers enter him. Ryou trailed his hands down and twisted Bakura’s nipples before kissing his jaw.

“If this is what the season will be with you I’m definitely fine with that,” Bakura sighed, his tail curling around Malik’s waist. Malik smirked when he was tugged forward.

“Eager aren’t you? At least wait until _we’re_ ready.”

Bakura scoffed, though his grin never left. He vanished. Both Malik and Ryou blinked at each other. 

“Where did-AH!”

Malik almost fell back off the bed when he felt something warm engulf his cock. He looked down, seeing Ryou moaning as his own erection sprung to life. Malik’s hands twisted in the sheets as he bit his lip. It was a strange sensation of having his dick squeezed without anything there, even more so at seeing it harden and throb along with Ryou's. 

Ryou tried to stiffle his moans, his hands at his sides as he tried not to move them too much. Malik leaned over him, kissing the parts of his neck that weren't bandaged.

“M-Malik,” Ryou panted. Malik brought their foreheads together, sweat on both their faces. The pressure around his cock subsided, and Malik placed soft pecks against the corners of Ryou’s mouth where a few more bandages were.   
  


When the feeling came back the two moaned against one another, both their hips grinding together to get more friction. 

Ryou hesitated on placing his hands on Malik, eyes lingering on the thick bandages on Malik’s shoulder and back that peeked out of his tank top. The pressure subsided again.

“Don’t worry,” Malik said earnestly, leaning up enough so he could look into Ryou’s eyes, “Whatever happens tomorrow and the day after, we’ll be there. Together.”

A hand smacked Malik’s ass. He yelped and turned around to see Bakura there with a cheesy smirk.

“Aww. Someone loves his boyfriend-”

Malik threw a pillow at him. Bakura’s tail knocked it out of the way. Malik and Ryou exchanged looks before tugging Bakura between them.

“Hi again,” Ryou said as he sat up against the backboard and let Bakura between his legs. Bakura licked his lips, his hips hovering over Ryou's cock. Malik annoited both their cocks with lube, letting some drip onto Bakura's entrance.

Satisfied, Bakura lowered himself slowly down, his claws clenching into the pillows. Ryou exhaled slowly, his shoulders sinking slightly. Bakura pressed their mouths together again, letting Ryou wrap his arms around his neck.

Malik waited for Bakura’s hips to settle before guiding his cock into the demon as well. He had to pause right before, watching in case he hurt the other. When Bakura hitched his ass back, Malik pushed halfway in. 

He held himself there for a moment, the heat and pressure of both his and Ryou's cocks squeezing against each other almost making him flop on top of Bakura. He exhaled slowly with a groan. Malik kept his hands on Bakura's waist to steady himself as he sank in further.

Bakura’s moans got louder, his tail flexing before curling around Malik again. Malik found it strangely comforting. He rocked his body forward slowly. Both Bakura and Ryou called out. 

Ryou held Bakura closer, his toes curling into the bed. His face was a beautiful flush in comparison to earlier. And with the sight of a demon being fucked by both him and Malik, it wasn't long before the tension in his body peaked as he came.

Malik slowed a little, watching as Ryou's body relaxed and he felt more warmth in the demon. He felt Ryou pull out, letting Malik tug Bakura's hips towards him to sink in more.

Bakura let himself be dragged back slightly, his lips latching onto Ryou's chest. He made a show with his tongue dancing along Ryou's nipples. He resisted the urge to touch himself, knowing it wouldn’t be much longer.

”If my hands weren’t sore I’d touch you all over,” Ryou hummed as he eyed Bakura’s ridged charcoal cock that dripped precum. Bakura licked up the side of the other’s face in response.

”There will be time for that later-Agh!”

Malik gave a particularly strong thrust, making Bakura lose strength in his upper body. He flopped down into Ryou’s chest.

Ryou reached forward enough to clasp Malik's face. Malik leaned forward for a sloppy kiss. Their tongues twined above Bakura, who's pants were growing desperate at the sound of their French kisses.

His tail twisted around Malik tighter but not painfully so. Bakura curled into Ryou before arching his back with a gasp. He clenched around Malik as he came. Malik couldn’t hold it in anymore, thrusting his hips fast and hard before coming into the demon as well.

Malik took three steady breaths before pulling out, both his and Ryou’s cum leaking out.They collapsed on both sides of Ryou.

Ryou turned to face Malik. There was the slightest haze of worry in his eyes.

"How's your back?" he asked.

"A little itchy. But it could be worse," Malik shrugged. He brushed Ryou’s sweaty banging from his face. “How about a shower?”

Ryou snuggled into Malik’s chest. “We already showered we’ll do it in the morning.”

Malik couldn’t argue with that. Especially as his body sank against the cushions ready for a good night sleep. He lazily saw the demon mirroring him, spooning against Ryou as his tail curled around them protectively.

That crimson stare should’ve been menacing, but to Malik it was comforting for the soft loving look he gave them both.


End file.
